1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool assembly in a coil spring winding machine. More particularly, this invention provides a cutting tool assembly which can cut spring wire in a fixed vertical direction or cut feeding wire in a progressive tilt direction which the cutter can be pivotablly driven by the feeding wire while the tip edge of the cutter is down to cut into
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional coil spring winding machines can cut the feeding wire only in a fixed vertical direction. The cutting in a vertical direction causes some drawbacks. One drawback is that the cut springs will have built-up sharp edges, which tend to damage some parts of the machine. Another drawback is that the capacity of the machine will be reduced because the momentum of the spring wire will slow down the release stroke of the cutting tool of the machine.
Some prior art devices are designed to solve the aforesaid drawbacks to equip two different set of cutting tool assemblies prepared for replacing onto the machine. However, the machine still has the defects as follows:
1. Although the machine can also cut the wire in a fixed vertical direction, operators must replace the cutting tool, slide and the transmission of the machine for different cutting direction. This replacement will take more time in spring manufacture. PA0 2. The machine is more expensive than the conventional machines due to the cost of the cutting tool, slide and the transmission mechanisms. PA0 3. The machine can cut the wire only in a fixed point, therefore, it is difficult to use the machine to manufacture springs with special shapes.